1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fuel cell system.
2. Background Information
There is a conventionally known technology that continues the power generation of a fuel cell without shutting down when a determination is made that a degradation in the performance of a fuel cell will occur when starting a fuel cell the next time after the fuel cell is shut down (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-26054). In particular, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-26054 discloses that a determination is made that degradation in performance will occur when the impurity concentration in the gas that contains an electrode active material fed to a fuel cell is above a prescribed value.